The World-Walker
by FantasyLover31
Summary: Legend tells of a World-Walker. A being born in the Wood of the Worlds. One who had the power to traverse all the realms of the Universe. Not this universe. The Universe. Everything that ever was-anywhere. It was said the World-Walker would change the worlds forever. ((A crossover between all my favorite fandoms, should be a huge story.))


**Author's Note: Okay, so I've been thinking and I have really wanted to write this story for a while. I honestly don't like my other stories very much and I want to re-write a few of them. I also think I will want to finish this story because I really am excited about it. Now, this is basically a ton of different fanfictions bundled up into one. Some of my other stories are included in this, but I will change them. I really would love some feedback on this story, so please tell me what you think about it, whether you think it's a fabulous idea or a horrid idea. Thanks. (This is basically just a prologue and an introduction to this world- Narnia.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

_Legend tells of a World-Walker. A being born in the Wood of the Worlds. One who had the power to traverse all the realms of the Universe. Not this universe. The Universe. Everything that ever was-anywhere. It was said the World-Walker would change the worlds forever._

When people think of the world before creation, they do not know what to imagine. Some see only white, or light. Some see eternal blackness. Darkness. Others simply cannot grasp the enormity of nothing. For nothing is an enormity. Now imagine whatever you imagine when you think of pre-creation. Now you see the World-Walker in it's true form. In the Wood of the Worlds, the World-Walker sits. Well, it's not really sitting. Because the World-Walker is nothing. If you looked at it, you would not remember its face. In fact, you would probably not notice the World-Walker at all. So, for thousands of years, the World-Walker did nothing and was nothing. Saw nothing, heard nothing, said nothing. For anyone or anything else, the wait would've been unbearable. But boredom doesn't exist when you're nothing.

This went on for eons. Perhaps more time. No one shall ever be able to tell. But it was like this until one day, on one very non-extraordinary day. On this day, something changed. Something appeared. It was a boy and a girl, quite young. They appeared out of nowhere and though they didn't notice the World-Walker, the World-Walker noticed them. For the first time, The World Walker noticed something. But soon after both the boy and girl disappeared, and all went back to how it had been. Now some time later, the children re-appeared. This time accompanied by a very tall and evil looking woman. The three disappeared again, and then, after some time, reappeared once more. And this time, the three went past the World-Walker and disappeared into a pool of water near the World-Walker. And after a moment, the World-Walker tumbled in after them.

In a flash of light the World-Walker was gone. But in reality, the World-Walker was ripped apart. And then suddenly, she was put back together again. For now, the World-Walker was a she. And in the middle of Narnia, in the Garden of Youth, Jadis, also known as the White Witch plucked an apple from Silver Apple Tree. This, she did for personal gain, and although the apple made her immortal and also gave her inexhaustible strength, she was cursed to live a life of despair. And something else happened to. The Witch accidentally swallowed a seed from the core of that apple. Now, there is a myth in the human world that if you swallow a seed, a tree will grow in your stomach. Now, the Witch probably would've wished that on herself, rather than what actually happened.

You see, that tree was, in a sense, a daughter of Narnia itself. So, when Jadis unknowingly swallowed that seed from that apple from that tree, she brought a living part of Narnia into herself. And this is where the first story of the World-Walker begins. For you see, from that seed, a baby was formed. A daughter of Narnia, mothered by the White Witch. So this is how the World-Walker began her adventures. Only in the Realm of Narnia, she was called Evelyn. Evelyn Narnia. True Queen of all of Narnia.


End file.
